ticopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Clidemia hirta
Clidemia hirta, comúnmente llamado soapbush o Koster´s curse, es un arbusto perenal. Es una especie de planta invasora en muchas regiones tropicales del mundo, y ocasiona graves daños. Nombre El epíteto hirta significa "maleza" en latín. "Koster´s curse" es un nombre de uso común en los lugares donde la planta crece como mala hierba, tales como Hawai. Koster fue el hombre que entre 1880 y 1886 ingreso accidentalmente semillas de C. hirta en Fiji en viveros de café, en donde su naturaleza problemática se notó por primera vez alrededor de 1920 (Paine, 1934; Simmonds, 1937). Originalmente sólo se conocía como "la maldición" por el daño que causo a las plantaciones de coco, su nombre vernáculo se convirtió en un modelo después que las otras plantas invasoras se establecieran como patrones, Ellington´s curse en Fiji, McConnel´s curse en Australia, La maldición de India en el este de África o Burbank´s Folly, en el noroeste del Pacífico. Biologia La planta crece de 1.5 metros (3 pies 3-16 pies 5 pulgadas) de altura, dependiendo de su hábitat. Las zarzamoras son hasta de 8 milímetros (0,31 pulgadas) de largo y un sabor un poco parecido al sabor de un arándano. Cada fruta contiene más de 100 pequeñas (0,5 mm) semillas. Florece y da fruto todo el año, si las condiciones son lo suficientemente húmedas. Una planta grande puede producir más de 500 frutos en un solo año. Las semillas son dispersadas por las aves, cerdos salvajes, otros animales y humanos. Las ovejas no se comen la planta, y el tanino en el interior del fruto es venenoso para las cabras. Las semillas pueden permanecer viables en el suelo hasta por 4 años. El factor humano de consumo no ha sido totalmente explorado. El tanino en el interior de la fruta no es nocivo para los seres humanos y un jarabe delicioso puede hacerse de esta fruta. El jarabe tiene un hermoso color azul índigo y puede ser utilizada para mejorar y eliminar la amargura de infusiones como la yerba mate. Distribución Originario de América del Neotrópico (México a Paraguay, así como el Caribe), ha sido introducido a Australia, Asia meridional y el este de África. Fue introducido en Hawai en la década de 1940, en 1978 se había extendido a más de 90.000 hectáreas (360 km2) de tierra en Oahu. En 1972 Koster´s curse fue detectado por primera vez en Big Island. Control Biológico Koster´s curse puede formar densos matorrales que sofocan las plantaciones, pastizales y la vegetación local. Sacar las plantas manualmente de la tierra complementada por la aplicación de herbicidas es un eficaz método de control, pero temporal. El Thysanoptera urichi de Trinidad se utiliza para controlar biológicamente C. hirta, el fue empleados por primera vez en Fiji en 1930 (Simmonds, 1933). Ingresar la planta en Australia puede ser multado con hasta con 60.000 (Australia) $. Sinónimos Sinónimos taxonómicos para hirta C. incluyen: •Clidemia benthamiana •Clidemia cognata •Clidemia crenata •Clidemia elegans •Clidemia leptocada •Clidemia pauciflora •Dancera hirta •Leandra fimbriata •Melastoma anhaga •Melastoma aristatum •Melastoma elegans •Melastoma rustica •Staphidium elegans •Staphidium hostmanii Referencias * Paine, R.W. (1934): The control of Koster's curse (Clidemia hirta) on Taveuni. Fiji Agricultural Journal 7'(1): 10-21. * Simmonds, H. W. (1933): Biological control of ''Clidemia hirta. Fiji Agricultural Journal, '''6(2): 32–33. * Simmonds, H. W. (1937): The biological control of the weed Clidemia hirta commonly known in Fiji as 'the curse'. Fiji Agricultural Journal, 8(3): 37–39. Enlaces * [http://132.236.163.181/cgi-bin/dol/dol_terminal.pl?taxon_name=Clidemia_hirta Images of C. hirta] * New World Fruits Database * [http://www.fs.fed.us/global/iitf/pdf/shrubs/Clidemia%20hirta.pdf John K. Francis: Clidemia hirta] (PDF file) Categoría:Flora de Costa Rica